Attraction
by The Mafia-ish Addiction
Summary: Akashi Seijuro is never one to believe in being attracted to someone he just met. They may peak his interest and get his attention but to be attached to that person never crossed his mind even once... and he would have continued believing that way if only not a teal head named Kuroko Tetsuya came his way. AkaKuro. Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**Another AkaKuro fanfic!Yay me~**

**I don't own KNB or any of the characters. Unbeta'ed as always. Mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**~Attraction~**

**Day 1**

_He was an enigma. A rather peculiar one. A stranger that had somehow caught your interest..._

He had first met the boy with baby blue locks sitting alone in a secluded part of the café he frequents in. It was a rainy day and Akashi Seijuro had stopped for a cup of coffee to warm himself before heading home from school.

Armed with a sketch pad and a variety of art materials, the boy, about a year younger seemed to have been lost in his own world with no apparent care with the real one revolving around him. It was as if the only thing that mattered during that time were his materials and his imagination, or the right term might have been inspiration.

However, it was not the part which amuses Akashi the most and since it was the Akashi Seijuro we're talking about, having him interested in anything or in this case anyone, is actually a surprise in itself.

There's just something about the boy, something odd and peculiar that had caught the heterochromatic's interest. It was the fact that the boy seems transparent. Almost invisible, ghostly. As if he was never there in the first place.

The boy of course is real. It just so happened that the boy had little to no presence that if you're not focused enough, missing him would be easy. Akashi would have missed him to, if he had been like most people.

However he's not.

The red-head found himself being entertained just by watching the teal-head who so far had done nothing but sketch something on his pad. Akashi had then noticed that the other haven't ordered anything and the only visible none art material on that table is the now empty glass of in the house lemon tea.

'He must be waiting for someone.'

True to his assumptions, a raven haired guy with a really noticeable beauty mark had approached the teal head. The raven didn't bother himself to sit and opted to whisper something. A moment later, the other nodded before collecting his art materials.

They both walked out afterwards. The faint sound of the door chime slightly echoing as they passed by.

Akashi found himself staring at the strange boy's retreating figure through the glass window. For some strange reason, that he is yet to figure out, he wanted to see him more.

Must have been because the other had caught his interest. The guy is unlike anyone else after all. The red-head somewhat found himself hoping -at a small corner of his mind- that it wouldn't be the last time that he'll see the other.

The man remained deep into his own thoughts, not noticing when the teal-head's companion walked back inside the café, holding what obviously is a page from his companion's sketch pad.

"Excuse me" A faint curiosity gazed upon Akashi's eyes before it disappeared as quickly as it came by. Why is the raven back?

"Is there anything you need?"

"Me? None really, I'm just here as a favor for a friend of mine. He told me to give you this" The raven handed the paper to the red-head. "I think he managed to capture you well, as expected of Kuroko-kun"

In that one page torn from the sketch pad is a magnificently drawn photo of Akashi Seijuro himself.

The young man found himself lost for words, barely realizing that the raven who handed him the sketch had already left.

"Kuroko, huh?" Unknowingly, a small smile grazed upon the usually strict president of the student council's lips.

_...You thought it was nothing special, just a spur of the moment kind of thing and yet you simply found yourself being enticed._

* * *

**I've actually already written a few chapters for this -I know I shouldn't have rejected my ongoing ones but the plot won't stop bothering me and so I surrendered**

**This chapter is short but I think it fits that way. The next ones will be slightly longer.**

**Tell me your opinions. I'm going to work on my other stories for now and hopefully I can update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've decided to update this story on a weekly basis.**

**On another note, I am sure I added characters and AkaKuro as a pair for this story but for some reason it wasn't saved and I just realized it while adding some changes.**

**KNB does not belong to me. Unbeta'ed as always.**

* * *

**~Attraction~**

**Day 2**

_You found yourself being entranced, wanting to dive deeper. You want to know more. It is rather odd but for some reason, strangely satisfying..._

Akashi found himself going back to that cafe, taking his previous spot the day before, waiting for the mysterious boy to show up. The sketch he recieved from the other the day before had been for some reason already framed and hanged inside the red head's own room. The previous poster of some famous basketball player having been discarded without second thought.

Akashi Seijuuro waited. Having a keen and sharp mind, the red head rarely shows interest to someone he had randomly scanned with his own eyes. Usually, it's simply a matter of having taken a quick skim, never paying any kind of detailed attention.

The boy, however, had been different. One you won't normaly meet on a daily basis. He was unique, a rare kind of gem.

'Someone dear and precious', a voice seemed to have whispered to the red head's ears. Something he decided to ignore.

He simply wanted to solve the puzzle and unwrap the mystery surrounding the teal head. Akashi after all likes to know everything and once he's interested, no one can make him stop. He's simply curious about him, there's nothing more to it but a small spark of interest, right? And when his curiosity had been fulfilled then he'll go on living his life like he use to.

He wouldn't want anything else that has got to do with the boy right?

An odd sense of disagreement surfaced but he shoved the thought away.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Aren't you going to the cafe? Usually by this hour you'd be sitting by your usual spot"

One Kuroko Tetsuya slightly shook his head "It's a nice day, I would prefer spending it in a park instead and see if inspiration hits me"

"If you say so, do you want me to accompany you? Just let me grab something from my room"

"Please don't burden yourself Kagami-kun and don't you still have a part time job?"

"I know that but I can't just leave you by yourself. Who knows what might happen"

"I am no longer a child, please don't treat me like one. I can take care of myself"was Kuroko's nonchalant reply as he rolled his sleeves and showed his petite arms "Just look at my guns"

"YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!"

"I am hurt Kagami-kun..."

"...but you really don't have guns" Kagami sighed in exasperation being thorn between twitching in annoyance and pleading for forgiveness when technically he didn't even commit a sin. Why does Kuroko even possess an ability of totally guilt-tripping someone while keeping a poker face?

Kagami suddenly felt like a convicted criminal.

"Changing topics. Tatsuya mentioned something about you actually giving your sketch to someone" Kagami poured some water on a glass before passing it towards his friend along with a pill.

"I remember" Kuroko grimaced at the sight of the pill. Not that his friend actually noticed the slight change on his facial expression.

"That's strange. Do you know that someone?"

"I don't think I've met him"

"Really now. Then why? You're not someone to just give your sketches away furthermore to some stranger"

"I don't know. He seems to attract me for some reason"

"Hah." Kagami really didn't know what to reply to those words.

"How so?" A new voice joined the conversation.

"Done with school?" Kagami glanced at the new person joining there conversation. Ogiwara Shigehiro is the last and fourth member of their group alongside Kuroko Tetsuya, Himuro Tatsuya and Kagami Taiga himself. They've met years ago back in America when Himuro bumped against Ogiwara who had by then frantically searching for a boy named Kuroko. Who, all that time, actually never left the exact same spot his friend left him as the other went running to who knows where. Ogiwara at that time thought of the worst -his dear friend getting lost, kidnapping is never an option as Kuroko is too 'invisible' to be noticed-

Long story gone short, the four of them instantly became friends and had stuck like glue. Never mention that it took Kagami three whole days to finally realize that Kuroko is not a day ghost and is very much alive.

Ogiwara Shigehiro nodded as he sat down "So how does this person attract you?"

"I don't really know but somehow I see myself being drawn into him. For some reason I feel safe near him and yet I haven't even met the guy personally. It's rather confusing" Kuroko admitted tilting his head slightly "And that person feels warm"

Ogiwara let out a whistle "Someday it'll all make sense to you although I think I have an idea why you feel that way"

"So why does he feel that way?" Kagami asked.

"Kuroko needs to figure it out on his own" Ogiwara Shigehero let out a knowing smile. "Anyway, I don't have anything else to do for now so why don't I go with you to the park?"

**..iOiOiOiOiOi...**

It's strange but for some reason Akashi Seijuro knew that the stranger frequents the cafe at exactly around the same time that the red head saw him. How he haven't noticed before despite his keened eyesight, Akashi knew that it's got something to do with the boy's almost little to none presence... and when he finally noticed, It was as if fate had destined for the two of them to be exactly on the same place at around the same time.

Akashi almost laughed at the ridiculousness of that thought. Almost. For some reason -yes, he stopped trying to shove the reasoning part of his brain- Akashi knew that there's more than mere curiosity. He wanted something more than just getting to know the strange boy.

He was attracted. As to how far it could go? Akashi still had to place a few missing pieces together before drawing in a conclusion. The part that surprised him however is the fact that someone actually caught his interest. Okay, people do manage to get one Akashi Seijuro to give them more than just a glance but the boy is different from all the rest.

The red-head's spark of interest on the guy just escalated.

The teal head never showed up that day.

Akashi Seijuro found himself feeling rather dissapointed.

_...and when your thirst for curiosity weren't quenched, it does felt unsettling doesn't it? Just admit i tthat no matter how much you deny, the person made an impact._

* * *

**Review your opinions for this chapter. What do you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So much for saying that I'll update this on a weekly basis, huh.**

* * *

**~Attraction~**

**Day 3**

_Sometimes, there are moments in life that simply happen when you least expect it..._

A young man with an unusual pair of heterochromatic eyes walked down the streets, a place to go to already set in mind. His university classes had ended about an hour ago and though he's still got council president duty, he simply decided to work on it first thing tomorrow. Basketball practice had been cancelled due to maintenance reasons and so the young man had left to his destination, leaving without much care. No one dared to oppose him anyway.

He then bumped into someone.

"My apologies, it seemed I haven't been looking to where I'm heading"

"Ah, I'm at fault too" a monotonous voice spoke making Akashi glance towards the other. His eyes slightly widened in recognition.

"You're that guy from the cafe"

The other simply blinked, face nonchalant but a spark of realization settled in his eyes.

"I haven't properly thanked you for that sketch you made of me"

Embarassment dawned upon the other's face "Sorry, I sketched you without permission"

"No need for that, I should be the one to apologize for I had stared at you like a stalker. I must have had you feeling rather uneasy"

"You did but I didn't really mind, It was actually a new kind of feeling to have someone take notice"

"Hm? I take it because you're barely noticeable"

"You must have found it odd"

"Yes, strange indeed but also captivating. You're one of a kind, like no one else. I'd rather get stuck with you than with the usual crowd"

A small smile, barely visible and gone as soon as it came, found its way upon the teal head's lips. The other found the smile rather graceful and captivating as if giving him unknown yet warm feelings on his chest.

"I haven't introduced myself, I'm Akashi Seijuro" A hand reached out.

"Nice to meet you, Akashi-kun" The smaller boy reached for the waiting hand "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya"

The other's hand felt so nice. It was as if Akashi simply didn't want to let go.

If only he can.

"Uhm, my hand..."

"My apologies, Tetsuya"

"Tetsuya?"

"Is there a problem with me calling you on a first name basis?"

"Aside from the fact that Akashi-kun and I just met, I'm not used to being called by my given name" Akashi chuckled at the straightforward answer from the smaller boy.

"However, I don't really think I mind it one bit" Kuroko then looked at his new found companion "If Akashi-kun don't mind he can join me for a snack inside Maji's"

"I don't have anything else to do so I don't see why not"

"So where is Tetsuya heading to afterwards? I assume you had just gotten out from your university classes" The two are now currently inside the fast food area having taken a sit far from most of the crowd.

"I'm being home schooled"

"It's rare for someone our age to actually still be home schooled. Are your parents really that overprotective of you?" Akashi asked with amusement as a piece of french fry found its way on his lips.

"My parents died when I was young. It was my grandmother who decided that I should just be home schooled, she thinks it's for the best"

"Sorry about your parents" Akashi Seijuro for some reason, at that very moment had the urge to simply reach out to the other and make him feel better. It took him enough will power to not stand up from his sit and pull the other into a hug. "You're grandmother's arrangement, You don't seem happy about it"

"No, I'm not. As much as I understand her reasons, I feel like being caged" The teal head doesn't really know why yet but he felt safe with the other that he doesn't mind telling the other his personal life story, okay everything, maybe except that part. "At least my friends managed to convince her that I should at least have a little bit of freedom"

"You're hiding something" The red head pointed out.

A pair of blue orbs widened. How did he even know? "...We all have secrets Akashi-kun"

"I suppose that's true" The red head did not pry longer and simply changed the subject. He wouldn't want the other to feel like he's prying on the other's privacy, would he?"I guess your really like sketching things. You're actually even holding a sketchpad now"

"Yes. I guess sketching things makes me happy of all things"

"You're great" The red head speaks the truth. He knows talent when he sees one and the other, without being biased is simply exceptional.

"Thank you" The teal head blushed slightly out of embarrassment.

"You dont' have to be shy about it" Akashi teased.

"What about Akashi-kun" Kuroko quickly changed the topic.

"What about me?"

"Tell me something about yourself"

"Well... I'm the current student council in my university, I'm part of the basketball club and I'm absolute and since I always win, I'm always right"

"Well isn't Akashi-kun being narcissistic?" Kuroko commented bluntly. Akashi Seijuro chuckled at the blunt response from the other "Trust me Tetsuya, I'm not"

"If Akashi-kun says so"

A small smile graced upon the red head's lips.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Hey Shige!"

"Oh? You called Taiga?"

"Can you help me with the vegetables? I need you to peel the potatoes and slice the carrots"l

"Oh okay" Ogiwara stood from his sit and took the knife out of the kitchen drawer.

"I said potatoes not tomatoes!" Kagami Taiga shouted at his friend as he quickly took the tomato out of the other's hands then replaced it with a potato. "You seem really out of it. What's the matter?"

"Tetsuya"

"I know how you feel but that guy is strong, try giving him more credit. He's doing his very best to fight and you sulking around and being depressed won't help his situation"

"I know that but I feel like I've failed as a friend. I'm suppose to take care of him but I've actually done nothing to help"

"Don't actually tell me you've gone dramatically emo today. You've done a lot to help him, more than me and Tatsuya. Stop discrediting yourself" Kagami Taiga is never that typical person who would just give advice to someone, being a helpful guru in the way of words had never been his forte but if it's his friends needing an advice then so be it. "Anyways, Tetsuya will get through it. I'm not saying this to make you or me feel better but because I know that he is strong enough to do so"

"I guess you're right"

"I'm back" Tatsuya Himuro peeked from the kitchen door to announce his arrival "Where's Tetsuya?"

"He went out for a walk" Ogiwara informed as he started on peeling the potato Kagami handed him.

"Alone?"

"He insisted. He promised to call if something happens so we just let him."

"I guess that's fine. Anyways I found something rather interesting" Himuro's eyes slightly narrowed. "I found out who mystery person is."

"That person who Kuroko gave his sketch to?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Who?"

"...It's none other than, Akashi Seijuro"

_Those moments may come as a surprise, something you least expect, but it is a surprise nonetheless...__And sometimes, theoe are the moments in life, people like to treasure the most._

* * *

** AkaKuro is love~**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am trying to ease the pain in my Kokoro because KNB... :'(**

**Crappy grammar. Unbeta'ed again. **

* * *

**~Attraction~**

**Day 4**

_Maybe it was fate or just another ordinary day that suddenly turned extra special or could it be that you did it on purpose? Searching for that one person, over and over again that is...simply because you want to know more._

"So you frequent to this cafe?"

"Ah, it's Akashi-kun and yes I do, A friend's family owns this cafe and it's one of my sanctuaries"

"Most people our age would prefer arcades and the mall and yet your ideal place for a hang-out is a cafe" It was a statement not a question.

"So does Akashi-kun, besides I'm not particularly fond of crowded and noisy places, I like to enjoy the silence and peace as much as I can. It's far less stressful"

"Can't disagree with that"

"Ah, why is Akashi-kun here? Isn't Akashi-kun supposed to be somewhere? I never expected someone like you to skip his classes."

"My classes are over for today and it seems you really think I'm the perfect student which a lot may find agreement upon, but tell me Tetsuya, don't you find enjoyment with my company that you seem too eager to make me go?""

"It's because Akashi-kun gives the aura of a perfect model student " The teal head shook his head slightly and particularly not minding the sudden first-name basis even if it actually felt awkward yesterday and even finding it strangely nice to hear "and I do like Akashi-kun's company. It's fun having conversations with you."

"You're really strange, you know. Not a lot of people can tolerate my presence."

"Is it because Akashi-kun is too intimidating?"

"It may seem like they're too afraid of me"

"I'm not afraid."

"As I can tell but I do wonder, why?"

"Because I can feel that Akashi-kun is a nice person and that you're not going to hurt me" Akashi stared at the other with total surprise, not even once in his entire existence that someone, whom he barely knew, actually thought that he's a nice guy. The red head found himself chuckling. The boy really is unique, no wonder he's so interesting.

"I also find you interesting, Tetsuya" And Akashi just voiced his thoughts.

"That's nice" Kuroko took a sip from his Vanilla milkshake and slightly rose a brow with the other's intent gaze. "Please don't look at me like that."

"Aren't you going to take something aside from that? It's not particularly healthy."

"I'm fine with just this and milk is healthy if you must know."

"Still not enough" the red head passed the menu "Here pick whatever you want, my treat."

"Thanks but I'm not that hungry."

"You're way to skinny for your own good" The red head called for the waiter and had two orders of Salisbury steak, a plate of fettuccine and two slices of coconut pie. "You may now eat. Enjoy your food, Tetsuya."

"I never had the best appetite, Akashi-kun." Of course the teal-head would still refuse. Not that the red-head would admit defeat and give up.

"Aren't you just being a little picky?"

The other shrugged "Maybe?"

"You need to eat. You're so skinny Tetsuya. How many times must I repeat those words for my point to be taken?"

"I don't see the point of stuffing myself with some so-called bodily excess baggage."

"It's called food and not excess baggage. I am surely amused to know that you haven't fainted yet considering your small amount of food intake."

"I consume enough Vanilla milkshakes for me to survive. It's my way of living."

"Living is not just surviving on mere Vanilla milkshakes alone."

"Is it safe to say that I also consume hard boiled eggs on a daily basis?" Kuroko nonchalantly informed his companion.

"Hard boiled eggs and milkshakes are not enough" Akashi sliced one of the Salisbury steak he ordered into bite sized ones before pushing the entire plate towards the smaller male. "I want you to finish it all. Now eat, Tetsuya"

"For me it is" Kuroko eyed the steak "I'm really not hungry, Akashi-san"

"Why have you already eaten prior to me meeting you?"

"Not really but I had milkshake"

"Its just crushed ice with milk and vanilla. Obviously not enough and not to mention, not really healthy stuff. At least have something else to eat or would you rather prefer I feed you myself?" Akashi had let out an amused smirk. "I won't really mind if you want me to. Actually, I think I will enjoy it a lot."

A slight tint of red adorned the rather pale cheeks of one Kuroko Tetsuya "Please don't say such things, Akashi-kun"

"Why, Tetsuya? You don't have to worry. I'll be extra careful" The red-head teased further and picked a piece of steak with his own fork "Say ah, Testuya"

The teal-head blinked ad remained silent for a couple of seconds, obviously contemplating on what his next action should be. Akashi Seijuro mainly watched with amusement at the other's face. He was simply teasing Kuroko Tetsuya and he actually found it quite entertaining.

However, the other's next action is something he didn't anticipate...

Kuroko Tetsuya had leaned closer and actually ate the piece of steak that Akashi himself had offered him. While Akashi is still holding the fork.

Okay, Akashi Seijuro didn't see that one coming.

"You are rather strange" Akashi can't help but comment after the initial shock had gone by.

"Thank you, I don't get that a lot because of my lack of presence but why does Akashi-san think so?"

"Well you're unlike any other person I've met"

"That's a good thing then. I don't plan on being somebody else"

Akashi found himself smirking before opening his lips once more to speak "Say, Tetsuya are you going to be here tomorrow?"

"Ah, I may not be here. Why? Is Akashi-kun planning on returning here tomorrow?"

"Hopefully but since you won't be, I don't see the point in doing so" Akashi Seijuro held his hand towards the the other. It was true, his interest is the boy not anything else. "Can I borrow your phone?" Kuroko handed his phone without any questions. Akashi dialed and soon a tone he is overly familiar too, is heard.

The red-head took his own phone from his pocket. "Now I have your number and you have mine."

"Akashi-kun could have just asked me."

"But I prefer this kind of approach." Akashi Seijuro held the light blue phone back to it's owner. "Here."

Kuroko Tetsuya reached out... and then their hands touched and a spark ignited. Kuroko looked away while the other mumbled what seemed to be an apology. Both tried to ignore the small and sudden jolt of electricity that ran on their veins.

_So you found yourself learning more and yet you're s till unsatisfied and you begin to thirst for more. You're willing to dive deeper and to explore not even caring for the possibility of 'drowning'._

* * *

**I am going to miss KNB *sobs***

**Well at least there's the upcoming third season of the anime!~ Many screen time for Akashi! And I wonder what that 'Miracle' is all about.**

**I so need to re-write the first chapters... which I'm mostly not gonna get into. I'll try to make the next chapters longer. Tell me your opinions on this.**


End file.
